08 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Polacy w służbie pokoju - reportaż 08.00 Karlsson z dachu (Karlsson pl take) (1) - serial przygodowy, Szwecja 1975 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Żłóbek w Betlejem - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (1, 2) - serial przygodowy (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt - magazyn przyrodniczy 11.15 Kwadrans na kawę - program Barbary Markowskiej dla osób otyłych 11.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Dzień z Polską Kroniką Filmową (1) 12.30 Świat po prostu 12.55 Dzień z Polską Kroniką Filmową (2) 13.10 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.40 Dzień z Polską Kroniką Filmową (3) 13.55 To jest Telewizja 14.05 Dzień z Polską Kroniką Filmową (4) 14.15 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 16.10 Kwadrat - magazyn 16.30 Dzień z Polską Kroniką Filmową (5) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1030) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Raczej dla dorosłych: Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - komedia, Polska 1997 21.50 Sylwester z Jedynką na bis 22.40 Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku (Escape from New York) - film SF, USA 1980 00.25 Sportowa sobota 00.40 Dzień z Polską Kroniką Filmową 03.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Echa tygodnia (dla nlestyszących) 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 9.25 Auto 9.40 Zajaśniało światu Słońce Prawdy - retrans. prawosławnego Officium Bożonarodzeniowego 10.35 Jazda kulturalna 11.15 Nasz Charty - senal prod. niem.ecklej 12.05 Kino bez rodziców: Flintstonowie 12.30 Kino bez rodziców: Pies Huckelberry 12.40 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (108): Zapasy - serial prod. USA 13.10 Niewiarygodna podróż w głąb ludzkiego ciała - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.00 Arka Noego 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (193) - telenoweła TVP 15.30 Wiełka gra - teleturniej 16.30 Providence (8) - senal prod. amerykańskiej 17.15 Providence (9) - serial prod. USA 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.45 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY 20.40 Słowo na niedzielę 20.50 Panorama 21.10 Studio Sport. Klubowy Puchar Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz Manchester Utd - Vasco da Gama, w przerwie: Sport telegram 23.09 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Sport telegram 23.20 Enigma - film fab. ang. 1.00 Fatalny romans II - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 2.35 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.05 Nie tylko o muzyce: Tradycje muzyczne Pszczyńskiego Pałacu - program Haliny Szymury 08.30 Opolski tydzień - program redakcji opolskiej 08.50 Telewizja Katowice proponuje 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny Andrzeja Sobka 13.00 Laureaci Międzynarodowego Konkursu im. Grzegorza Fitelberga 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga 2000 - teleturniej sportowy 14.00 Teatromania - program Krzysztofa Piotrowskiego 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Co dzień - od święta 17.30 I co dalej - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 18.30 Oj ni ma jak Lwów - program Haliny Szymury 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Refleksy - program Stanisława Piskora 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Ręce które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (35) - ser. USA 8.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers (145) - serial 9.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (139)- amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.00 Miłosne wybory - komedia sensacyjna USA 12.45 Płonąca Gwiazda - western USA 14.30 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.00 Brygada Acapulco (1) - serial sensacyjny 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (30) - ser. USA (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (39) - ser. USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (21) - polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (17) - serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (8)- serial dokumentalny USA 21.35 Kurier Sensacji 22.05 Moce ciemności - film USA 23.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.50 Opowieści z krypty - film USA 1.20 Playboy 2.20 Dżentelmeński zakład - film proc! USA 4.05 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Myszorki na prerii (20) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców. 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (13) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (28) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (12) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.55 Pokochajmy się (Let's Make Love) - komedia, USA 1960 14.00 Z życia gwiazd - serial komediowy, USA 14.30 Przystań Hubbardów (16) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.25 Zatoka szczęścia (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.20 Modelki (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Prorocze sny (When Dreams Come True) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.10 Przynieście mi głowę Alfreda Garcii (Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia) - western, USA 1974 00.10 Co dalej ? (Breaking Away) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, 01.55 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (93,94): Powrót do domu, Boże Narodzenie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (283,284,285) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 09.45 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 10.00 Legenda Żaka - reportaż Mieczysława B. Vogta 11.00 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nie tylko dla najmłodszych: Łowca - film SF, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Mateusz Damięcki, Joanna Trzepiecińska, Wojciech Malajkat, Jacek Wójcicki (90 min) 13.35 Bajki polskie - program dla dzieci 13.50 Mój ślad: Prezydent RP Aleksander Kwaśniewski 14.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy (1/3): Pieskie życie - serial przygodowy, Polska 1984, reż. Krzysztof Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Piotr Fronczewski, Anna Seniuk, Bogdan Baer (50 min) 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 A to Polska właśnie: Zielona Góra - reportaż Macieja Orłosia 18.00 Paszporty Polityki 18.20 Czterdziestolatek (17/21): Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Andrzej Kopiczyński, Anna Seniuk, Irena Kwiatkowska, Roman Kłosowski (58 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1988, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Grzegorz Heromiński, Katarzyna Figura, Jerzy Stuhr (115 min) 21.45 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 (1) - widowisko muzyczne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Prognoza pogody 22.55 Sport-telegram 23.00 Rawa Blues Festiwal '99 00.00 TV Polonia zaprasza - omówienie programu dnia 00.05 Czterdziestolatek (17/21): Cwana bestia, czyli kryształ - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 00.55 Mój ślad: Prezydent RP Aleksander Kwaśniewski 01.00 Sportowa sobota 01.15 Opowieści taty Bobra - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Kingsajz - komedia, Polska 1988, reż. Juliusz Machulski, wyk. Jacek Chmielnik, Grzegorz Heromiński, Katarzyna Figura, Jerzy Stuhr (115 min) (powt.) 03.45 Przeżyj to sam - piosenki z lat 80 (1) - widowisko muzyczne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.00 A to Polska właśnie: Zielona Góra - reportaż Macieja Orłosia (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 07.00 Teleshopping 08.00 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (45 min) 08.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump - filmy animowane 10.05 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.55 Hoffman - komedia, W. Brytania 1970, reż. Alvin Rakoff, wyk. Peter Sellers, Sinead Cusack, Jeremy Bulloch, Ruth Dunning (115 min) 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Lano i Woodley - serial komediowy, W. Brytania 1997, wyk. Colin Lane, Frank Wood (30 min) 13.40 Tata major - serial komediowy, USA 1989, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Jon Cypher, Marlon Archey, Nicole Dubuc (25 min) 14.05 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny, USA 1989, wyk. Michael Landon, Victor French (50 min) 15.00 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 15.25 Lista zobowiązań - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995, wyk. Richard Grieco, Andy Bumatai, Gates McFadden, Nia Peeples (50 min) 16.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (45 min) 17.10 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) 18.00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (90 min) 21.40 Klaun - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (45 min) 22.35 Niewinne kłamstwa (Innocent Lies) - thriller, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Patrick Dewolf, wyk. Adrian Dunbar, Gabrielle Anwar, Florence Hoath, Sophie Aubry, Joanna Lumley (90 min) 00.05 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (45 min) 00.50 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, wyk. Edward Woodward, Keith Szarabajka, Stanley Tucci, Laila Robins (45 min) 01.40 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (20 min) 02.05 Nieśmiertelna - serial SF, USA/Francja 1998, wyk. Elizabeth Gracen, Paul Johansson, Patricia Gage (45 min) 02.50 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 03.35 Niewinne kłamstwa (Innocent Lies) - thriller, W. Brytania 1995, reż. Patrick Dewolf, wyk. Adrian Dunbar, Gabrielle Anwar, Florence Hoath, Sophie Aubry, Joanna Lumley (90 min) (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (85) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (17) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu (5) - serial animowany 10.30 Super Dave (2) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (44) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Błysk (3) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. Linda Evans, Lisa Hartman-Black, Bruce Greenwood, Dixie Carter (45 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (138) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (138) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Magiczne pałeczki - komedia muzyczna, Australia/Niemcy 1987, reż. Petar Keglević, wyk. George Kranz, Kelly Curtis, Joe Silver, Chico Hamilton (84 min) 17.45 Gang Olsena 2 (Olsen Banden paa spanden) - komedia, Dania 1969, reż. Erik Balling, wyk. Ove Sprogoe, Poul Bundgaard, Kirsten Walther, Morten Bundgaard (106 min) 19.45 Super Express TV - magazyn 20.00 Upiory przeszłości (Carolina Skeletons) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. John Erman, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Bruce Dern, Melissa Leo, Paul Roebling (82 min) (powt.) 21.30 Kameleon (The Pretender) (1/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-9, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Patrick Bauchau (45 min) 22.25 Podwójne podejrzenie (Double Suspiction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Paul Ziller, wyk. Gary Busey, Kim Cattrall, Darlanne Fluegel, Jeff Griggs (96 min) 00.10 Bravados (The Bravados) - western, USA 1958, reż. Henry King, wyk. Gregory Peck, Joan Collins, Stephen Boyd, Albert Salmi (94 min) (powt.) 01.50 Disco Relax 02.50 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Balkon - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) 10.35 (K) Deser: Śniadanie - film krótkometrażowy 10.55 (K) Casper: Narodziny duszka (A Spirited Beginning) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Lori Laughlin (97 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Balkon - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek - 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 (K) Park narodowy w Alpach Wapiennych - film dokumentalny 15.25 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 17.00 (K) Odwołany lot (A Chance of Snow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Michael Ontkean (88 min) 18.30 (K) Goło i wesoło (The Full Monty) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Peter Cattaneo, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Mark Addy, Ailliam Snape, Steve Husian (88 min) 20.00 (K) Shadrach - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, wyk. Andie McDowell, Harvey Keitel, Scott terra, Daniel Treat (84 min) 21.25 (K) Droga przez piekło (U-Turn) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Oliver Stone, wyk. Sean Penn, Nick Nolte, Billy Bob Thornton, Jennifer Lopez (125 min) 23.25 (K) Mordercza rozgrywka (Knight Moves) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Carl Schenkel, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Megan Leitch (111 min) 01.20 (K) Złoto dezerterów - komedia, Polska 1998, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Witold Zborowski, Jan Englert (178 min) 03.20 (K) Zakochany kucharz (A Chief in Love) - komedia, Gruzja 1996, reż. Nana Dzhordzadza, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean-Yves Gautier, Micheline Presle (95 min) 04.55 (K) Deser: Martwy Londyn - film krótkometrażowy 05.20 (K) Szczur - film sensacyjny, Polska 1994, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jan Englert, Marek Kondrat, Mariusz Benoit, Elżbieta Czyżewska (97 min) HBO 06.35 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Bruce Willis - magazyn filmowy 07.05 Białe wilki 2 (White Wolves 2) - film przygodowy, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Terence H. Winkless, wyk. Elizabeth Berkley, Ele Keats, Jeremy London, Corin Nemec (83 min) 08.30 Dajcie mi głowę Mavis Davis (Bring Me the Head of Mavis Davis) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Rik Mayall, Jane Horrocks, Danny Aiello (95 min) 10.10 Wydział pościgowy (U.S. Marshals) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Tommy Lee Jones, Robert Downey Jr, Irene Jacob (126 min) 12.20 Dzikie koty (Wildcats) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, James Keach, Swoosie Kurtz, Bruce McGill (101 min) 14.05 Nautilus - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Ed Raymond, wyk. Hannes Jaenicke, Ed Roberts (104 min) 15.45 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga (Dear God) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo, Tim Conway (107 min) 17.35 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Sharon Stone - magazyn filmowy 18.05 Zdradziecki wirus (Airborne) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Julian Grant, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Sean Bean, Kim Coates, Torri Higginson (90 min) 19.35 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Cop Land - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. James Mangold, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Ray Liotta, Robert De Niro, Sylvester Stallone (105 min) 21.45 Basquiat - taniec ze śmiercią (Basquiat) - film biograficzny, USA 1996, reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, David Bowie, Michael Wincott, Dennis Hopper (106 min) 23.30 Trójkąt zdrady (Extramarital) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1997, reż. Yael Russcol, wyk. Jack Kerrigan, Traci Lords, Jeff Fahey, Maria Diaz (87 min) 01.00 Renegaci (Renegades) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Jack Sholder, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Lou Diamond Phillips, Jami Gertz, Rob Knepper (101 min) 02.30 Ryzykowna terapia (Touch and Go) - film erotyczny, W. Brytania 1986, reż. Tim Flywell, wyk. Martin Clunes, Zara Turner (93 min) 04.10 Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga (Dear God) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf, Maria Pitillo, Tim Conway (107 min) Wizja Jeden 07.00 Minty - serial komediowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Angela Kelly, Bill Kerr, Peter O'Brien, Kim de Lury (25 min) 07.30 eXsektor - program dla młodzieży 08.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (150 min) (powt.) 10.30 Znad krawędzi - program sportowy 11.00 Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 11.30 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 15.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki (The Darling Buds of May) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1992, wyk. David Jason, Pam Ferris, Philip Franks, Catherine Zeta-Jones (60 min) 16.00 Trudne powroty (Seachange) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Ray Argall, wyk. Sigrid Thornton, David Wenham, John Howard, Alice Garner (60 min) 17.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 17.30 The Monkees - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 18.00 Szołbiz Info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fabryka (The Industry) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 19.30 Jenny (The Jenny McCarthy Show) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Mark Reisman/Howard Gewirtz, wyk. Jenny McCarthy, Heather Paige Kent, Rafer Weigel, Dale Godbold (30 min) 20.00 McCallum - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, wyk. John Hannah, Gerard Murphy, Richard O'Callaghan, Zara Turner (60 min) 21.00 Niebezpieczne siły (Wildside) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1997, reż. Andrew Prowse, wyk. Tony Martin, Rachael Blake, Aaron Pedersen, Jessica Napier (45 min) 22.00 Turbulencja (Turbulence) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Ray Liotta, Lauren Holly, Brendan Gleeson, Hector Elizondo (96 min) 00.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 01.00 Bez przedawnienia (Cold Squad) - serial kryminalny, Kanada 1998, reż. Philip Keatley, wyk. Julie Stewart, Michael Hogan, Joy Tanner, Paul Boretski (60 min) 02.00 Taggart - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1992, wyk. Mark McManus, Ann Mitchell, James Macpherson, Blythe Duff (60 min) 03.00 Ambasador (The Ambassador) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Irlandia 1998, reż. Patrick Lau/A. J. Quinn/Crispin Reece, wyk. Pauline Collins, Denis Lawson, William Chubb, Owen Roe (60 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.45 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Guliwer 19.30 Na nabrzeżu (On the Waterfront) - dramat społeczny, USA 1954, reż. Elia Kazan, wyk. Marlon Brando, Karl Malden, Lee J. Cobb, Rod Steiger (103 min) 22.15 Top Shop 22.45 Pogarda (Le mepris) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1963, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Brigitte Bardot, Michel Piccoli, Jack Palance, Georgia Moll (105 min) 00.35 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 01.05 Program muzyczny Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.25 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Pięciu zuchów Sullivan (The Fighting Sullivans) - dramat wojenny, USA 1944, reż. Lloyd Bacon, wyk. Anne Baxter, Thomas Mitchell, Bobby Driscoll (95 min) 10.10 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.00 Zagrajmy w 'Potwory i labirynty' - film SF, USA 12.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 13.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Prawo dżungli (Law of the Jungle) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Damian Lee, wyk. Jeff Wincott, Paco Christian Prieto, Christina Cox, Richard Yearwood (90 min) 15.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.20 Niezbite dowody - film kryminalny, USA 19.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Całkowita ochrona - film kryminalny, USA 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Zakochany wariat - film erotyczny, USA 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Dreamaniac - thriller, USA 1986, reż. David de Coteau, wyk. Thomas Bern, Kim McKamy, Sylvia Summers, Mike Warren (83 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu M6 05.45 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 07.05 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 09.00 Niedzielny butik 09.30 Butik M6 10.35 Hit machine - program muzyczny 11.55 Fani - magazyn muzyczny 12.25 Zdarzyło się jutro - serial, USA 13.15 Code Quantum - serial fabularny 14.10 V - serial fabularny 15.05 Nie dajmy się zwariować - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Mission Impossible - the Golden Serpent - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.55 Croc blanc - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1993 17.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 18.15 Detektywi z wyższych sfer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Turbo - magazyn 19.40 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 19.50 Lepiej zapobiegać - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 20.40 Vu a la tele - magazyn 20.50 Le Cameleon - serial sensacyjny 21.40 Buffy, postrach wampirów - serial SF, USA 22.35 Profiler - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.20 Au-dela du reel, l'aventure continue - serial fabularny 00.15 Poltergeist: Les aventuriers du surnaturel - serial SF 01.10 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.10 Frequenstar: Jacques Dutronc - magazyn muzyczny 03.00 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 03.25 Recife: Un carnaval de rue - film dokumentalny 04.15 Jazz 6: Carlinhos Brown - program muzyczny 05.15 Fani - magazyn muzyczny VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva: Cha Cha - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - program muzyczny 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Overdrive: Fragmenty najlepszych koncertów Vivy w roku 1999 (2) - magazyn muzyczny 23.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house (powt.) 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny Atomic 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Transglobal Undergroound 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: V98 Festival (3) 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Krzysztof Hołowczyc 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 A gdyby tak nie zapalić? (No Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 10.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.40 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 12.30 Charlie Chaplin 13.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Biały szejk (Lo Sceicco bianco) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1951, reż. Federico Fellini, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Brunella Bova, Leopoldo Triste, Giulietta Masina (80 min) 15.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 15.30 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 16.50 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 17.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (80 min) 19.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 21.30 Charlie Chaplin 22.00 Sympatyczna trójka - komedia kryminalna, Francja 1974, reż. Francis Girod, wyk. Philippe Brizzard, Andrea Ferreol, Monica Fiorentini, Michel Piccoli (100 min) 23.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.30 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Tabu - opowieść z mórz południowych - film dokumentalny 10.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (1) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 17.15 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - serial komediowy 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Dzieci kłamstwa - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - serial komediowy 00.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (1) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.10 Chińczyk to brzmi dumnie 08.00 Prosto do nieba (4/6): Podskakujące olbrzymy 08.55 Piekielne odloty z Edgewood 09.45 Statki i ludzie: Lodołamacz atomowy - Rossija na szlaku Dalekiej Północy 10.40 Amerykańskie wizje (1/8): Republika cnót 11.40 Hamburgery w Harare 12.35 Wolter 13.05 Carlo Scarpa 14.05 8 maja 1945 r. 14.55 Jazzowe inspiracje (9/13): Muzyka Afryki Zachodniej 15.30 Stary - opowieść o Luisie Carlosie Prestesie 17.10 Słuchać i słyszeć 18.00 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (1/6): Hawana 18.35 Opinie: Papież, Żydzi i naziści 19.35 Aldabra - wyspa żółwi olbrzymich 20.30 Wiek XX (10/13): Vox populi 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (50) 22.20 Ekskrementyzm 22.45 Symbole i postacie 23.10 Opieka społeczna (1/2) Nasza Telewizja 06.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 09.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (1,2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 10.05 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (39) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (39) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 60 minut 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Techno party - program muzyczny 14.00 Przygody Rin Tin Tina (The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin) (1,2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1954, reż. Earl Bellamy, wyk. Lee Aaker, James Brown, Joe Sawyer (50 min) 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.30 Magiczny Kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (39) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Kobra (Cobra) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-94, wyk. Michael Dudikoff, Allison Hossack, James Tolkan 17.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 17.30 Telejazda - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbrodnie w obiektywie (Hot Shot) (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986, wyk. Dorothy Parke, Booth Savage, Paul Burke (50 min) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (85 min) 21.40 Dziennik 21.55 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 22.05 Błękitna krew (8) - serial 23.00 Nieznajomi (Strangers) (7/13) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Julian Sands, Mark Harmon, Emily Lloyd, Mia Sara (90 min) 23.30 Wojownik karate 2 (Karate Warrior 2) - film karate, Włochy 1988, reż. Larry Ludman, wyk. Ami Baxter; Kim Rossi Stuart (90 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn grudziądzki 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 17.15 Na antenie 17.30 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Kolędy w wykonaniu Chóru i Orkiestry Polskiego Radia 13.25 Na południe od Sahary - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Lekcje języka angielskiego 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Reportaż kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: Halina Gryglaszewska - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Myslovitz 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Lublin 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Dary magów - film obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Walentyna Maruszewska, wyk. Marta Lipińska, Janusz Gajos, Nina Andrycz, Barbara Rachwalska (28 min) 08.30 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Lamus - magazyn historyczny 17.30 Relacja sportowa 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.20 Relacja sportowa 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Magazyn kulturalny 21.15 Wieszak 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Okiem reportera 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódź 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.10 Czarodziejska podróż 08.30 Rodzinne dzień dobry 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.05 Mój świat 17.25 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 17.45 Katolicki Tygodnik Informacyjny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Magazyn kulturalny 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Studio sport 21.45 Małe co nieco 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Program na niedzielę PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Źródło - magazyn katolicki 08.30 Teleskop 08.40 Rozmowy W drodze - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Sobota z Muzami 13.35 Blubox - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.55 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Musette Quartett - koncert 17.45 Korzenie 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Teleskop lubuski 18.30 Czas na rozrywkę - program rozrywkowy 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Kto ma rację - program publicystyczny 21.20 Parlamentarzyści wielkopolscy 21.30 Teleskop lubuski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Bajkowe trojaczki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności poranne 08.10 Magazyn katolicki 08.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.45 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.10 (WP) Legenda Tatr - film psychologiczny, Polska 1994, reż. Wojciech Solarz, wyk. Rafał Królikowski, Agnieszka Brzezińska, Jerzy Trela, Andrzej Kozak (106 min) 12.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Magazyn snowboardowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Korzenie i źródła - film dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Przygrywka (4/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1982, reż. Janusz Łęski, wyk. Wacław Kowalski, Magdalena Scholl, Tomasz Brzeziński, Jacek Głowacki (28 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Portrety: Jerzy Szablowski 17.30 Taneczne mikołajki 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 50 lat WDK w Rzeszowie - relacja z koncertu 19.00 (WP) Program sportowy 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (18/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Studio sport: II liga koszykówki 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Jutro Wielka Orkiestra Świątecznej Pomocy 22.00 (WP) Droga ku wolności (Freedom Road) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1979, reż. Jan Kadar, wyk. Muhammad Ali, Kris Kristofferson, Joel Fluellen, Jean Foster (99 min) 23.40 (WP) Super koncert 00.40 Program na niedzielę TV Bryza Szczecin 06.45 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.50 Jak obyczaj każe... 07.10 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 09.05 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 11.10 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.35 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.00 Film fabularny 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 18.35 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (90 min) 21.40 Aktualności 21.55 Ogień 2 - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Nieznajomi - Na przepustce - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Film fabularny 01.00 Program na niedzielę 01.05 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.05 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 09.05 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 11.10 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.35 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Człowiek człowiekowi 12.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 13.00 Film fabularny 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Od soboty do soboty 18.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (90 min) 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Ogień 2 - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Nieznajomi - Na przepustce - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Film fabularny 01.00 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.20 Program sportowy 01.35 Od soboty do soboty 02.05 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 02.20 Człowiek człowiekowi 02.35 Program na niedzielę 02.40 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.30 Program publicystyczny 07.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 09.05 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 11.10 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.35 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 13.00 Film fabularny 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - talk show 18.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (90 min) 21.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 21.55 Ogień 2 - serial obyczajowy 22.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.20 Film fabularny 01.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Mały rozbitek - film animowany 12.35 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 13.05 Tajemnice zmysłów - serial dokumentalny 14.05 TV Shop 14.20 Muzyka mniej poważna 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Pomyślmy już o emeryturze 17.00 Studio Land - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Yancy Derringer - serial sensacyjny 19.30 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Ponad wschodzącym księżycem (Beyond the Rising Moon) - film SF, USA 1989, Philip J. Cook, wyk. Tracy Davis, Hans Bachmann, Michael Mack, Rick Foucheaux (97 min) 21.45 TV Shop 22.00 Gorące Los Angeles (L.A. Heat) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Joseph Merhi, wyk. Jim Brown, Lawrence-Hilton Jacobs, Kevin Benton, Jay Richardson (85 min) 23.30 TV Shop 23.45 Pandemonium - komedia, Australia 1988, reż. Haydn Keenan, wyk. Mercia Deane-Johns, Amanda Dole, Greg Ham, Esben Storm (88 min) 01.10 Program na niedzielę 01.15 BTV nocą Wielkopolska TV Kablowa 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Wiadomości sportowe 07.50 Informator miejski 08.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.40 Prześwietlenie - film dokumentalny 08.50 W tym miejscu - film dokumentalny 09.05 Biznes, ludzie, polityka - magazyn gospodarczy 09.30 Weterynarz z ZOO - serial przyrodniczy 09.50 Przygody Lancelota - serial przygodowy 10.15 Program lokalny 10.45 Informator miejski 11.00 Tam, gdzie rośnie czerwona paproć (Where the Red Fern Grows) - film obyczajowy, USA 1961, reż. Jim McCullough, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Doug McKeon, Chad McQueen (90 min) 12.30 Magazyn Z jak zdrowie - program medyczny 12.45 Informator miejski 13.00 Nafciarze - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Pierwsza pomoc ratuje życie - program medyczny 14.00 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Kaczor Duffy - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Zemsta - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Dwory i pałace - serial krajoznawczy 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe 16.10 Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.05 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 17.15 Z kamerą po świecie - serial popularnonaukowy 17.40 Flesz Codziennika 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.20 Czas na sport - program sportowy 18.30 Słynni rewolwerowcy - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Popeye Żeglarz, Karmienie dzieciaków - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Mayday - thriller, Niemcy 1997, reż. Chris Bould, wyk. Robert Burke, Annabeth Gish, Heinz Hoenig, Ivo Dolder (90 min) 22.15 Program lokalny 22.40 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.55 Studio sport TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Teleturniej 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 09.05 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 10.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 11.10 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.35 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Teleturniej 13.00 Film fabularny 14.45 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Kobra - serial sensacyjny 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 18.15 Od słowa do słowa 18.30 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Cenny ładunek (Simon and Simon: Precious Cargo) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. John McPherson, wyk. Jameson Parker, Gerald McRaeny, Jeannie Wilson, Marshall Teague (90 min) 21.40 Informacje TV-51 21.55 Ogień 2 - serial obyczajowy 22.50 Nieznajomi - Na przepustce - serial obyczajowy 23.20 Film fabularny 01.00 Teleturniej Eurosport 08.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) Biathlon: P¦ w Oberhofie - 12,5 km mężczyzn na dochodzenie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: P¦ w kombinacji norweskiej w Schonach - skoki 11.15 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: P¦ mężczyzn w Chamonix - bieg zjazdowy 13.00 (na żywo) Snowboard: Zawody P¦ w Avoriaz 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: P¦ w skokach w Engelbergu 15.30 (P) Biathlon: P¦ w Oberhofie - sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km kobiet 17.00 (P) Narciarstwo alpejskie: P¦ kobiet w Berchtesgarden - slalom gigant (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: P¦ w kombinacji norweskiej w Schonach - bieg (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Doha - półfinały 20.30 (P) Rzutki: Zawody Winmau World Masters Championship w Londynie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.30 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomo¶ci - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 23.15 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców - najlepsze walki 1999 roku 01.15 (P) Automobilizm: Rajd Paryż - Dakar - Kair 2000 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.45 (P) Wiadomo¶ci - Centrum Sportowe - podsumowanie roku 02.00 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Monster Trucks (10) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 05.00 Z archiwum sportu: Idole - Jochen Rindt i Wolfgang von Trips 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Monster Trucks (44) (powt.) 07.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.30 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.30 Poza kontrolą (32) - magazyn (powt.) 10.00 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 10.30 Touchdown - magazyn (powt.) 11.00 FIS Ski - magazyn narciarski 11.30 FIS Snowboard - magazyn snowboardowy 12.00 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.30 Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Riesa (powt.) 14.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 14.45 (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Halowy turniej w Riesa 19.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.00 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - mecz TTV RE-Bau Gönnern - TTC Zugbrücke Grenzau 21.00 Powderhausen TV (3) - magazyn snowboardowy 21.30 Gillette World Sport Special 22.00 (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Halowy supercross w Dortmundzie 23.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (22) PRO 7 07.05 Wyspa skarbów - serial animowany 07.30 Mega Man - serial animowany 08.00 Inspektor Gadget - serial animowany 08.20 Akademia policyjna - serial animowany 08.45 Prawdziwi pogromcy duchów - serial animowany 09.10 Fantastyczna podróż Sindbada Żeglarza - serial animowany 09.40 Magik - serial animowany 10.05 Robocop - serial animowany 10.45 Batman - serial animowany 10.55 Superman - serial animowany 11.20 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 12.15 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 12.35 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.35 Lava-Lava - serial animowany 13.40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1996 14.35 Jesse - serial komediowy, USA 1998 15.05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy, USA 1995 15.35 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1998 16.05 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 17.00 Buffy - Postrach wampirów - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997 18.00 Róże od byłego męża - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Talk, Talk, Talk - talk show 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Gwiezdne wojny (Star Wars) - film SF, USA 1977, reż. George Lucas, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guiness (112 min) 22.55 Uciec, ale dokąd? (Nowhere to Run) - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Robert Harmon, wyk. Jean-Claude Van Damme, Rosanna Arquette, Kieran Culkin, Ted Levine (90 min) 00.40 Ingo Appelt Show (powt.) 01.35 Quatsch Comedy Club (powt.) 02.05 Switch (powt.) 02.35 Platynowy trójkąt (The Platinum Triangle) - film kryminalny, USA 1989, reż. Anthony J. Christopher, wyk. Peter Lochran, Lori Lethin, Alex Courtney (88 min) 04.15 Soliti Ignoti ... I Vent'Anni Dopo - komedia, Włochy 1985, reż. Amanzio Todini, wyk. Marcello Mastroianni, Vittorio Gassman, Tiberio Murgia, Giorgio Gobbi (93 min) 05.55 Galileo (powt.) RTL 05.55 Noozles - serial animowany 06.00 Wishbone - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 06.45 Jim Hensons Animal Show - serial animowany 07.10 Denver, ostatni dinozaur - serial animowany 07.35 Supper Pig - serial animowany 08.00 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.05 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 08.30 Pepper Ann - serial animowany 08.55 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.05 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 09.15 Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.40 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 09.45 Herkules - serial animowany 10.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 10.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 10.25 Disney's Recess - serial animowany, USA 1996/97 10.50 Power Rangers in Spece - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 11.10 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.35 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 12.00 Boston Common - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 12.25 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 12.50 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 13.15 (na żywo) Skoki narciarskie: turniej PŚ - relacja z Engelberg/Szwajcaria 16.50 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 17.45 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - Weekend - magazyn sensacji 20.15 100.000 Mark Show - teleturniej 22.00 Karl Dall Show - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Świat Verony - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.55 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 00.20 Nie igra się z miłością - serial komediowy, USA 1995 01.00 Nieprzeparta siła (Irresistible Force) - film sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Cynthia Rothrock, Stacy Keach (74 min) 02.25 Krok za krokiem - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 02.50 Moesha - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 03.10 Top of the Pops - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 04.00 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 04.45 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 (powt.) RTL 2 05.40 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 06.05 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 06.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991/98 (powt.) 06.55 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1993/98 (powt.) 07.45 MovieMovie - magazyn filmowy 08.15 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 10.20 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 11.15 Powrót Tarzana - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 13.10 Get Smart, Again! - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989, reż. Gary Nelson, wyk. Don Adams, Barbara Feldon, Dick Gautier, Bernie Kopell (100 min) 15.00 Dzika rzeka (The River Wild) - thriller, USA 1994, reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Meryl Streep, Kevin Bacon, Joseph Mazzello, David Strathairn (106 min) 17.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997/98 18.00 Grom w raju - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 18.55 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Baby Boom - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1987, reż. Charles Shyer, wyk. Diane Keaton, Harold Ramis, Sam Wanamaker, Sam Sheppard (106 min) 22.25 Mroczna połowa (The Dark Half) - horror, USA 1993, reż. George A. Romero, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Amy Madigan, Michael Rooker, Julie Harris (116 min) 00.35 Hamburger Hill - dramat wojenny, USA 1987, reż. John Irvin, wyk. Anthony Barrile, Patrick Boatman, Don Cheadle, Michael Dolan (104 min) 02.40 Saat yan je tong jaam - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1993, reż. Chung Siu-Hung, wyk. Zhang Feng-Yi, Rosamund Kwan, Max Mok, Ngai Tai-Wang (77 min) 04.15 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny, USA 1990/95 SAT 1 03.55 Jörg Pilawa (powt.) 04.45 Sonja (powt.) 05.35 Vera w południe (powt.) 06.25 Szkoła jazdy - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 06.55 Święty - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1963 07.50 Fievel i przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.20 Smurfy - serial animowany 08.50 Rugrats - serial animowany 09.15 Rainbow Fish - serial animowany 09.45 Scooby-Doo Show - serial animowany 10.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10.40 Między nami jaskiniowcami - serial animowany 11.10 Królik Bugs - serial animowany 11.40 Jumanji - serial animowany 12.05 Godzilla - serial animowany 12.35 Charlie Brown - serial animowany 13.00 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1994 15.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 16.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 Sissi, młoda cesarzowa (Sissi, die junge Kaiserin) - film obyczajowy, Austria 1956, reż. Ernst Marischka, wyk. Romy Schneider, Karlheinz Böhm, Magda Schneider, Josef Meinrad (101 min) 22.30 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Nocny dreszcz (Fright Night) - horror, USA 1985, reż. Tom Holland, wyk. Chris Sarandon, Amanda Bearse, Roddy McDowall, William Ragsdale (102 min) 01.50 Czerwona Mila - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 02.50 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 03.40 Gitary pobrzmiewają z cicha nocą (Gitarren klingen leise durch die Nacht) - film muzyczny, Austria 1959, reż. Hans Deppe, wyk. Fred Bertelmann, Margit Nünke, Vivi Bach, Walter Gross (84 min) 05.10 ran - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 3SAT 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 07.00 Angielski dla początkujących (15,16) - kurs języka angielskiego 07.30 Passe-partout: Niemcy i Francja - kultura i społeczeństwo - program dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn 09.45 nano (powt.) 10.15 Magazyn słoweński - migawki z młodej republiki 10.45 75 lat szylinga austriackiego - film dokumentalny 11.10 Zamek Schlaining Sitz - film dokumentalny 11.55 Austriackie specjały 12.00 Na opak - tydzień z Christophem Süßem 12.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 1000 lat temu: pierwszy przełom wieków - film dokumentalny 13.00 In concert: Janet Jackson The Velvet Rope (2) - koncert 13.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Nowość... - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Marzenia o lodzie i wietrze - film dokumentalny 15.15 Damskie sprawy - magazyn dla kobiet 15.40 Historie moich obrazów - miniatury kulturalne 15.50 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Wielkie kłopoty (Double Trouble) - film muzyczny, USA 1967, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Annette Day, John Williams, Yvonne Romain (88 min) 17.30 Porady i trendy: sport - magazyn poradnikowy 18.00 W poszukiwaniu niskich cen - film dokumentalny 18.30 Nosorożce pancerne - film dokumentalny 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Ślady czasu: August R. Lindt - film dokumentalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Anatol - spektakl teatralny wg cyklu dramatów Arthura Schnitzlera, Wiedeń Akademietheater 1961, reż. Ernst Lothar, wyk. Burgtheater Wien (90 min) 21.50 Passengers - film muzyczny, Szwajcaria 1999, reż. Markus Fischer, wyk. Ballet des Luzerner Theaters 22.20 Making of Passengers - magazyn muzyczny 22.35 Następcy Sergiu Celibidachea - film dokumentalny 23.20 Boulevard Bio - talk show Alfreda Biolka 00.20 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.45 ZDF SPORTstudio - magazyn 02.00 Marc Johnson's Bass Desires - koncert 03.05 Ślady czasu: August R. Lindt - film dokumentalny (powt.) SuperRTL 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 08.10 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.40 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 11.10 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy dla dzieci 11.30 Change Of Heart - film familijny, Kanada 1992, reż. Donald Shebib, wyk. Sarah Campbell, Jeremy Ratchford, Heath Lamberts, Barbara Hamilton (93 min) 13.10 Pies, który zakończył wojnę (The Dog Who Stopped the War) - film przygodowy, Kanada 1984, reż. Andre Melancon (93 min) 14.35 Doug - serial animowany 15.00 Beertje Sebastian: De Geheime Opdracht - film animowany, Holandia 1990, reż. Frank Fehmers (75 min) 16.15 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.40 Duch Ned - serial animowany 17.05 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.30 Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.30 Gumisie - serial animowany 19.00 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo 22.00 Noc poślubna w raju (Hochzeitsnacht im Paradies) - komedia, Austria 1962, reż. Paul Martin, wyk. Marika Rökk, Peter Alexander, Waltraud Haas, Gunther Philipp (100 min) 23.50 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.10 Program nocny VOX 06.30 Magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Bezchmurnie: Nowy Jork (powt.) 08.25 National Geographic Explorer - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 09.25 VOXTOURS: Karaiby (powt.) 10.20 Handelsblatt TV - magazyn gospodarczy gazety Handelsblatt (powt.) 11.20 E per Tetto un Cielo di Stelle - western, Włochy 1968, reż. Giulio Petroni, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Mario Adorf, Magda Konopka, Federico Boido (80 min) 13.00 Taken Away - dramat obyczajowy,USA 1996, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Michael Tucker, James Marsden, Robert Wisden (85 min) 14.40 Nieproszeni goście (The Uninvited) (1/4) - thriller SF, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Douglas Hodge, David Allister, Ian Brimble, Kirsten Rolffes (60 min)(powt.) 16.40 Bezchmurnie: Kuba - magazyn podróżniczy 17.35 Czas na zwierzęta: Piccard - życie ze zwierzętami - film dokumentalny 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.15 Dzika przuyroda: Królowa lwów - film dokumentalny 20.15 Nieproszeni goście (The Uninvited) (2/4) - thriller SF, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Norman Stone, wyk. Douglas Hodge, David Allister, Ian Brimble, Kirsten Rolffes (100 min) 22.15 SPIEGEL TV Special - magazyn informacyjny 00.20 The Diary, Part 1 - film erotyczny, USA 1999, reż. Nicolas Weber, wyk. Lila Bauman, Kestrel Boyle, Jason Daviues, Abigail Olegski (90 min) 02.10 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.45 Die Story - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1983, reż. Eckhart Schmidt, wyk. Tomi Davis, Sasa Thoman, Dietmar Schönherr, Ulrich Tukur (94 min) 04.30 VOXTOURS: Australia - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 05.15 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych ZDF 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Gdzie jest Walter? - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 07.05 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Zabronione opowieści - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial animowany 08.25 Rentier Romuald - serial animowany 08.33 Kącik urodzinowy 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - magazyn dla dzieci 09.00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany 09.45 (na żywo) Biatlon: PŚ w Oberhof (sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km kobiet) ; Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ w Berchtesgaden (slalom gigant kobiet), PŚ w Chamonix (zjazd mężczyzn) 13.30 Wiadomości 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Przyłącz się! - losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Moje córki - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Nasz Charly - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998 20.15 Bella Block - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.55 Wiadomości 22.10 ZDF SPORTstudio - program sportowy 23.25 Spokojna ziemia (The Quiet Earth) - thriller SF, Nowa Zelandia 1985, reż. Geoffrey Murphy, wyk. Bruno Lawrence, Alison Routledge, Pete Smith (87 min) 00.55 Wiadomości 01.00 Wojna światów (War of the Worlds) - film obyczajowy, USA 1953, reż. Byron Haskin, wyk. Gene Barry, Ann Robinson, Les Tremayne, Bob Cornthwaite (80 min) 02.20 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 02.50 Spokojna ziemia (The Quiet Earth) - thriller SF, Nowa Zelandia 1985 (powt.) 04.20 Straßenfeger 04.35 ZDF Pop-Galerie - The CAN - program rozrywkowy Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Lassie: Potwór z bagien 07.30 (P) Lassie: Tratwa 07.55 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Parwowiroza; pożar akwarium 08.30 (P) Wishbone 09.30 (P) Zyg i Zag 10.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 11.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami 12.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zabójcy z miast 12.30 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 13.00 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Bieg po złoto 13.30 (P) Opowieści o koniach: Rewia gwiazd 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Najniebezpieczniejsze węże Ameryki 15.00 (P) Tygrysie, tygrysie. 16.00 (P) Leśne tygrysy, historia Sity 17.00 (P) Polowanie na tygrysa: Nieuchwytny kot sumatrzański 18.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Gady z głębin 21.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 22.00 (P) Afryka nieujarzmiona: Głód i pożądanie 23.00 (P) Zwierzęta Gór Ksieżycowych: Lwy - nocni myśliwi 00.00 (P) Fauna Australii: Lejkowce sydnejskie 00.30 (P) Spotkania ze zwierzętami: Drapieżniki 01.00 Zakończenie propramu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Przejażdżki na krawędzi: Sussex 13.30 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Jaisalmer i Pendżab 14.00 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: W połowie drogi do domu 14.30 (P) Smaki Włoch: Abruzzo 15.00 (P) Floyd na Dalekim Wschodzie: Wietnam 15.30 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Las Vegas 16.00 (P) Symbol życia 17.00 (P) Podróż do Azji i dalej: Sarawak 17.30 (P) Stalowe szlaki: Srebrne i niebieskie 18.00 (P) Floyd w Afryce: Durban 18.30 Wakacyjne plany: Gran Canaria i Petallidi, Grecja 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Abruzzo 19.30 (P) Turysta: Boston, Massachusetts 20.00 (P) Wyprawa w tropik: Gujana Francuska 21.00 (P) Od Pekinu do Paryża: W połowie drogi do domu 21.30 (P) Wszerz i wzdłuż: Brazylia i australiskie Alpy 22.00 (P) Tajemnice Choco 23.00 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Las Vegas 23.30 Wakacyjne plany: Gran Canaria i Petallidi, Grecja 00.00 (P) Mekong: Matka wszystkich wód w Laosie 01.00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 07.25 Orzeł czy reszka (Come in Spinner) (3) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1989, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Rebecca Gibney, Lisa Harrow, Kerry Armstrong, Justine Clarke (55 min) 08.20 Orzeł czy reszka (Come in Spinner) (4) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1989, reż. Robert Marchand, wyk. Rebecca Gibney, Lisa Harrow, Kerry Armstrong, Justine Clarke (55 min) 09.15 Amerykańskie żniwa (Race against the Harvest) - film obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Richard Lowry, wyk. Wayne Rogers, Earl Holliman, Mariclare Costello, John Anderson (90 min) 10.50 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) (1) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (95 min) 12.30 Droga do zwycięstwa (Rose Against the Odds) (2) - film biograficzny, Australia 1992, reż. John Dixon, wyk. Paul Williams, Telly Savalas, Kris McQuade, Tony Barry (95 min) 14.10 Wyjęty spod prawa (The Outlaw) - western, USA 1943, reż. Howard Hughes, wyk. Jane Russell, Jack Beutel, Thomas Mitchell, Walter Huston (120 min) 16.10 Temptations (The Temptations) (1) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Charles Malik Witfield, D. B. Woodside, Smokey Robinson, Terron Brooks (85 min) 17.35 Temptations (The Temptations) (2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Charles Malik Witfield, D. B. Woodside, Smokey Robinson, Terron Brooks (85 min) 19.00 Nasza szkoła (Little Men) (1) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Eleanor Lindo, wyk. Michelle Rene Thomas, Spencer Rochfort, Trevor Blumas, Corey Sevier (60 min) 20.00 Wracając do korzeni (Down in the Delta) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Maya Angelou, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Alfre Woodard, Esther Rolle, Al Freeman (108 min) 21.50 Okno na podwórze (Rear Window) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Daryl Hannah, Robert Forster, Ruben Santiago-Hudson (85 min) 23.20 Zakazane terytorium (Forbidden Territory. Stanley's Search for Livingstone) - film biograficzny, USA 1997, reż. Simon Langton, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Nigel Hawthorne, Dylan Baker, Kabir Bedi (95 min) 00.55 Inspektorzy (The Inspectors) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr, Jonathan Silverman, Tobias Mehler, Greg Thirloway (102 min) 02.40 Essington - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1984, reż. Julian Pringle, wyk. Wyn Roberts, Michael Craig (100 min) 04.20 Mój własny kraj (My Own Country) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Hal Holbrook, Marisa Tomei, Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik (107 min) Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (166) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 07.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (167) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 08.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (168) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 09.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (169) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 10.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (170) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 11.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 12.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 13.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (56) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 14.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (57) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 15.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (58) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 16.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (166) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 17.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (167) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 18.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (168) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 19.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (169) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 20.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (170) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 21.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (54) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 22.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (55) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 23.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (56) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 00.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (57) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 01.00 Siła przebaczenia (El perdon de los pecados) (58) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1996, reż. Ibsen Martinez, wyk. Daniel Alvarado, Carolina Perpetuo, Elluz Peraza (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu QuesTV 08.00 Granice sportu 08.50 Rally World 09.15 Niewiarygodne sporty 09.45 Max Power 10.45 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 11.35 Tutto Montagne 12.00 Magazyn surfingowy 12.30 Motorowy zawrót głowy 13.00 Moto-tydzień 13.30 Świat sportów wodnych 13.55 Dwa koła 14.20 Motorsport Mundial '99 14.50 Oko w oko z ogniem 15.45 Orientalna podróż 16.15 Zderzakiem do zwycięstwa 17.05 Ziemski raport 17.35 Szalony sport 18.00 Sportomania 19.00 Cztery koła 20.00 Gillette World Sport Special 20.30 Rally World 21.00 Granice sportu 22.00 Na szczytach wojskowej techniki 22.30 Historia lotnictwa 23.30 Ze świata osobliwości: Uprowadzenia (1) MCM 06.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 10.50 Replay - magazyn gier wideo 11.00 Surf Channel - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 11.30 Free Top MCM 12.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 12.30 Le 13' Music: Meredith Brooks - magazyn muzyczny 12.45 Target Romania - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 13.30 L'Integrale: Patrick Bruel - magazyn muzyczny 15.00 Playlist 100% Europe 16.30 MCM Tubes - teledyski 17.30 Cinemascope - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Belgica - belgijski magazyn kulturalny 18.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 18.30 Playlist 100% Europe 19.00 Le 13' Music: Dolly - magazyn muzyczny 19.15 MCM Tubes - teledyski 19.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 20.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.10 Netflash - wiadomości internetowe 20.20 MCM Tubes - teledyski 20.30 Le Mag: Alain Chamfort - magazyn 21.30 Rythmo Latino 22.00 MCM Clubbin' 22.30 Le Journal de la Musique - muzyczny magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Total Club 01.00 Total Dance 02.30 Total Electro 04.00 MCM Tubes - teledyski Bet on Jazz 06.00 Caribbean Rhythms 07.00 Island Stylee 08.00 Jazz Central 09.00 Jazz Ed 10.00 Performances 10.30 Future Wave 11.00 Jazz and Blues Video 12.00 Jazz Visions 13.00 Live from the Knitting Factory 14.00 Documentary: Mabel Mercer: A Singer's Singer 15.00 Museum City Videos 16.00 Musical Passport 17.00 Latin Beat 18.00 Jazz Central 19.00 Jazz Ed 20.00 Documentary: Mabel Mercer: A Singer's Singer 21.00 Live from the Knitting Factory 22.00 Jazz and Blues Video 23.00 Jazz Visions 00.00 Performances 00.30 Future Wave 01.00 Museum City Videos 02.00 Musical Passport 03.00 Latin Beat 04.00 Caribbean Rhythms 05.00 Island Stylee